mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Guo Jia
Personality Guo Jia is a bit of a slacker. He has a haughty attitude, but it was precisely because of this haughty attitude that that gave birth to the reputation of this sly genius. Guo Jia is a sly genius, and does not dare to boast that his plans are foolproof, he is very confident in his schemes, but after the battle of Kaiyang, he was unable to explain the event of this nation. Guo Jia is from a poor family. Since his childhood he could grasp the will of the people quickly and the reassure public, but he cannot see the big picture of the problem. History Guo Jia came up with the tactic of redirecting the waters of Yi and Si rivers to flood Xiapi. Story Cao Cao fainted, leaving Guo Jia in command, he had an arrow volley fired, they proved insufficient. He then issued the order for a retreat. Lu Bu let the crippled Ferocious Cavalry flee and charged directly towards Cao army. Guo Jia used their spearmen as bait, the archers stopped shooting in a volley and turned to shooting straight at them, targeting the warhorses. In no time, Lu Bu had lost no less than a hundred horses. Under Lu Bu’s leadership, the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry arrived at a distance of about a hundred and fifty steps from the archers, they turned around and immediately prepared for a long distance attack against the two flanks. All the soldiers of the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry took out their bows and set themselves ready to shoot their arrows. Lu Bu had already taken into consideration of the wind’s movement when he prepared for his long distance attack. He noted that his cavalry was located at the origination location of the wind whereas the Cao army was located at the ending location of the wind. All of Bing Province Wolf Cavalry soldiers are expert mounted archers and with the advantage of wind, every arrow landed at Cao army main camp. The first to suffer big casualties was the Cao archers who were hiding behind the main army. As they are the biggest threat to the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry, so Lu Bu’s very first step is to wipe them out. Immediately the Archery Unit suffered major causalities. The hundred thousand strong Cao army suffered three thousand casualties. The rest were also mostly injured. Once again they charge the Cao Army. The next morning, Guo Jia discovered the stirrups left behind on the dead horses of the Lu Bu Army. He informed Cao Cao of them. Realizing the magnificence of them, he resolved to create more cavalry and again challenge Lu Bu. Relationships *Cheng Yu: Whenever stubborn Cheng Yu meets up with the slacker Guo Jia, there is conflict. *Liu Bei: Guo Jia, and the other advisors regarded Liu Bei as the biggest thorn in the Cao army. This caused Guo Jia to be on extra alert against Liu Bei. Having ambitions was not scary, what’s scary was having great ambitions. Had Liu Bei been alone, Guo Jia would still not be so alert, but that was not the case. The big eared Liu had two brothers. Neither Guan Yu nor Zhang Fei are regular men. Instead, they exuded the qualities of great generals. Guo Jia had always told Cao Cao to separate the three brothers, to divide and conquer. However, every single time, he was blocked by Liu Bei. Category:Scholars Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cao Cao Army